


feels like i'm obsessed

by thetolkiengeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, but it's literally in my name so what else do you want from me, the angst was unintentional guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetolkiengeek/pseuds/thetolkiengeek
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Collection-Canonverse fwb to boyfriends-Established relationship domestic fluff
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely ficlet came to me through the lovely diebazal on tumblr, who sent me one of those [Grumpy Affectionate Starter](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com/post/190359218623/grumpy-affectionate-starters) prompts and of course I got carried away with it. I liked it enough to post it on AO3, so here you go!
> 
> Prompt: “Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”
> 
> Title from [More Than Friends](https://open.spotify.com/track/5JEnzGH3C2PnNnKZwjyLyJ?si=9Lp0pBiESAS61Qp0KFe2zw) by Andrey Azizov and Panama

“Hi, I’ve been subtly hinting that I want your attention _all day_ and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”

“Hmm?” Keith looked up from his book to see a rather irate Lance doing his best to glare daggers at him.

“I _said_ ,” Lance enunciated very clearly, “you’ve been ignoring me, and it’s pissing me off.”

Keith scoffed, doing his best to return to his book. It wasn’t his fault that Lance didn’t know how to deal with not being the center of attention for once. “I thought you wanted me to ignore you. Wasn’t that part of the arrangement?”

Lance groaned and flopped back onto the couch, tossing an errant arm over his face, mumbling incoherently into his his skin.

Keith sighed and closed his book and put it down next to him, resigned to the fact that he’d get no peace until Lance had decided he would. 

“Friends with benefits, that’s what you said. None of that, and I quote, ‘mushy boyfriend stuff.’ You don’t get to be pissed at me for not paying attention to you.”

“But I _want_ you to!”

This time Keith fixed Lance with dagger-like eyes. “Again, this is not a relationship. _You_ said so.”

Truth be told, Keith _had_ been paying attention. Too much, in fact, which is why he’d decided that today, he wouldn’t. Just to prove to himself that this…thing that was going on between him and Lance didn’t consist of real feelings on his part. Because Keith having real feelings meant that they’d have to stop.

So he’d resolved to train without lingering eyes, to fly without any unnecessary competitions-a.k.a.-flirting, to finally read the only fucking book on this goddamn castle-ship. It happened to be _Pride and Prejudice_ , which Hunk’d had in one of the many pockets on his cargo pants for some unknown reason. Safe to say, Keith hadn’t gotten very far until he got distracted by Lance’s own pair of fine eyes.

“And besides,” Keith said, getting heated, “even if it _were_ a relationship, which it is _not_ , as you have stipulated _many_ times, I wouldn’t be looking at you longingly every single second!”

The silence that rang out allowed the echoes of Keith’s words to come bouncing back to him, and Lance’s silence only made the fear grow stronger that he’d given too much of his own heart away.

“I…”

“Lance, just–” Keith sighed. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Lance sat bolt upright. “What?”

“I can’t do this with you anymore. Friends with benefits, or whatever it is. It’s not working for me.”

Keith pushed up from the couch, grabbing his book before trying to walk away. But a tug on his arm stopped him, Lance’s gentle fingers gripping his wrist.

“Can I….can I ask what changed?” Lance’s eyes peered up at Keith’s, and Keith could see the same tears threatening to fall down his own face shimmering in Lance’s eyes. In a smaller voice, Lance asked, “Was it me?”

“Of course it was you,” Keith said quietly, intensely. “You made it impossible not to lo–not to care about you.”

“Keith…”

“It’s okay, Lance. I broke the rules, I’ll suffer the consequences.”

Lance’s grip tightened on Keith’s wrist as Keith tried to walk away.

“Lance, just…just let me go.” Tears were streaming relentlessly down his face now.

“No.”

“Lance.”

“No, I won’t let you go.”

“Lance, _please_.”

“Nope, not gonna happen.”

“Lance, you’re making this so much harder than it needs to be. Just _let me go_.”

Lance shook his head. “No, because I love you too.”

The castle could have gone careening into a wormhole at that very moment, and Keith wouldn’t have been any the wiser, because to him, time had just stopped.

“You…I’m sorry, what?”

“I love you, too.”

Lance said those words like they were the simplest things in the world, not something fundamentally earth-shattering. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes, Keith. God! I love you!”

“You–you do?”

And suddenly, Keith was tugged off-balance—though admittedly that wasn’t very hard to do considering the metaphorical rug being pulled out from under him—and he went tumbling into Lance’s lap on the couch, eager hands bringing his face up to Lance’s, even more eager lips pressing up against his until Keith started to kiss back.

The sensation was so familiar but so, so new, with smiles threatening to break across their faces.

“You love me?”

“Yes,” Lance said, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s lips. “You love me?”

“Yes,” Keith said. And he found that the words _were_ easy.

“Good,” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith to pull him more securely into his lap. “Now, pay attention to me. I’m your boyfriend now, so you have to.”

A grin tugged at the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Oh do I now?”

“Mm-hmm,” Lance said primly. “That’s the rule.”

“Hmm, I don’t think that’s how it works.” Keith reached behind him to pick up his discarded book, holding it up behind Lance’s head and continuing to read. 

Lance tried to snap the book out of Keith’s hands, but Keith was well-prepared for it. 

“I don’t think so. Let me read–I just got to the good part.”

“Keith!”

Keith just laughed, and Lance buried his face in his neck. 

“I love you.”

Keith felt the vibration of the words against his skin, and his body lit up like a live wire.

He tossed the book behind him and pulled Lance’s face up to meet his. “And I love you.”

It was safe to say that Lance felt _thoroughly_ paid attention to.


	2. i got the real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt from tumblr: Domestic keith & Lance please. With keith maybe hating doing the dishes and Lance is after him to do the chores. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon sent me this cute little prompt, so I decided to add it to this work. I also added my own starter from the [Grumpy Affectionate Starters](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com/post/190359218623/grumpy-affectionate-starters)
> 
> Tags for this drabble: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship
> 
> Chapter title from [I Love You Like That](https://open.spotify.com/track/2IClzYyvgwrsmVVipYsx5T?si=L0mrbtZ0Sua0kRjmiY_jsg) by Dagny

“Hey, stop looking at me like that– I don’t like how cute you look.”

“…please?”

“Keith, listen to me. I don’t care how well you’ve mastered puppy-dog eyes. I love you, but I swear to god _do the fucking dishes_.”

Judging by Keith’s expression, Lance had just broken his heart.

“But–”

“I cooked, you clean. That was the deal.”

Keith gave a long-suffering sigh and flopped back down on Lance’s couch.

“They’re just so gross.”

Lance reached out and gave Keith’s leg an affectionate pat. “They’ll only get grosser. Just do them now so we have time to cuddle before you go.”

Keith just moved his legs to cover Lance’s lap. “I wanna cuddle now, though.”

Lance leaned over and gave Keith a kiss on the forehead. “You’re really fucking cute, you know that, right?”

Keith hummed, ready to settle in for Lance’s unabashed adoration. It was one of the things he loved about their relationship–Lance was never afraid to tell Keith _exactly_ how he was feeling. Usually when Keith was being overly affectionate himself. 

“But I’m never gonna ask you to move in with me until you do the fucking dishes.”

Of course, that could backfire incredibly easily too.

Lance laughed at Keith’s alternately horrified and delighted expression.

“You want me to move in with you?”

Lance nodded, and Keith surged up to kiss him.

“Yes,” he said. “I’ll move in with you.”

Lance kissed him once, twice, three times before he shoved Keith off the couch.

“Good. Now do the goddamn dishes.”

From his stance on the floor, Keith beamed up at Lance. 

“Jeez, all you had to do was ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com) and send me a [prompt](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com/post/190359218623/grumpy-affectionate-starters)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on my tumblr: [thetolkiengeek](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Prompt list](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com/post/190359218623/grumpy-affectionate-starters)


End file.
